Mark Hamill
: "One of the things that I love about voiceover is that it's a situation where - because you're not encumbered by being seen - it's liberating. You're able to make broad choices that you would never make if you were on camera." :: —Mark Hamill Mark Richard Hamill ist ein US-amerikanischer Darsteller. Am besten bekannt ist er als Sprecher vom Joker in diversen Animationsfilmen, Animationsserien und Videospielen von 1992 mit Batman: The Animated Series startend bis 2018 mit LEGO DC Super Villains endend. Genauso bekannt ist er als Luke Skywalker im Star Wars -Franchise, die Rolle, die ihn letztlich zu einem Hollywoodstar machte. Geboren wurde er in Oakland, Kalifornien zu Virginia Suzanne und US Navy Captain William Thomas Hamill. Er ist eins von sieben Kindern. Aufgrund der Natur der Arbeit ihres Vaters musste die Familie häufig umziehen und Hamill oft die Schule wechseln. Als sie eine Zeit lang in Japan lebten, wurde er Mitglied des Drama Clubs der Nile C. Kinnick High School, wo er 1959 graduierte. Er besuchte später das Los Angeley City College mit dem Hauptfach Drama. Seine ersten Rollen waren unter anderem eine wiederkehrende Rolle in der Soap Opera General Hospital von 1972 bis 1973 sowie eine Hauptrolle in der kurzlebigen Sitcom The Texas Wheelers von 1975 bis 1975. Er hatte außerdem viele Gastauftritte in Titeln wie Room 222 sowie One Day at a Time oder auch Auftritte in Filmen wie The City oder Sarah T. - Portrait of a Teenage Alcoholic, bis er für Star Wars entdeckt wurde. Damals lief Robert Englund zwecks eines Vorsprechens für Apocalypse Now durch die Vorsprechhalle für George Lucas' Star Wars und fand nach etwas Beobachtung, dass sein Freund Hamill ideal für die Rolle von Luke Skywalker wäre. Er empfahl es diesem also und der erhielt nach dem Nachkommen die Rolle, die 1977 zu einer der bekanntesten in der Geschichte Hollywoods wurde. Zusammenarbeit Filmografie Filme Serien Videospiele Galerie Real HamillKni.jpg|2019 in Knightfall HamillLas.jpg|2017 in Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi HamillFla.jpg|2016 in The Flash HamillKin.jpg|2014 in Kingsman: The Secret Service HamillSus.jpg|2012 in Sushi Girl HamillCom.jpg|2004 in Comic Book: The Movie HamillJay.jpg|2001 in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back HamillWal.jpg|1999 in Walking Across Egypt HamillHam.jpg|1998 in Hamilton HamillBod.jpg|1993 in Body Bags HamillSli.jpg|1988 in Slipstream HamillRet.jpg|1983 in Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi HamillEmp.jpg|1980 in Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back HamillBig.jpg|1980 in The Big Red One HamillHop.jpg|1977 in Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope HamillMal.png|1976 in Mallory: Circumstantial Evidence HamillTex.jpg|1974 in The Texas Wheelers Stimme HamillTro.png|2018 in Trollhunters HamillHen.jpg|2018 in Howard Lovecraft and the Kingdom of Madness HamillKil.jpg|2016 in Batman: The Killing Joke HamillAkn.png|2015 in Batman: Arkham Knight HamillDra.png|2014 in Dragons: Riders of Berk HamillArk.jpg|2011 in Batman: Arkham City HamillSki.jpg|~2011 in Regular Show HamillHea.jpg|2010 in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep HamillAfr.jpg|2009 in Afro Samurai: Resurrection HamillAra.jpg|2009 in Batman: Arkham Asylum HamillEld.jpg|2007 in Battle for Terra HamillMet.jpg|~2006 in Metalocalypse HamillOza.png|2005 in Avatar: The Last Airbender HamillBal.jpg|2002 in Balto: Wolf Quest HamillRev.jpg|2000 in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker HamillWoo.jpg|~1999 in The Woody Woodpecker Show HamillMas.jpg|1993 in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm HamillBat.jpg|~1992 in Batman: The Animated Series Trivia *Er ist Fan der britischen Rockband The Kinks. *Hamill begegnete seiner Frau Mary Lou York als sie seine Zahnärztin war. *Währned einer Kampfszene in Commander Hamilton (1998) schlug er versehentlich Peter Stormare. *Hamill sagte, dass er für die vokale Interpretation des Jokers in Batman: The Animated Series (1992) durch Hannibal Lecter und Jerry Lewis inspiriert wurde. Siehe auch *Mark Hamill in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1951 Geboren Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich